


A Noble Dinner...

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Kudos: 1





	A Noble Dinner...

Title: A Noble Dinner...  
Challenge: Turkey  
Word Count: 100 words  
Pairing: None  
Author's Notes: For the 'Turkey' prompt on sirius100. Since I'm new to the community, and to LJ period, i figured 'better late than never' on this...

Americans certainly are strange, Sirius thought as he finished his History of Magic essay. Why in Merlin's name would anyone, wizard or not, decide to fly a kite in a thunderstorm? Apparently, the fellow had survived to have more moments of questionable judgment, including an attempt to make the turkey America's national bird. Mr. Franklin had claimed that the wild turkey was a cunning and noble bird, and believed it a far better symbol of America than the scavenging bald eagle. After seeing the big, ugly, ungainly turkey, Sirius could fully understand why the Americans chose to eat it instead...


End file.
